


we french kissed on a subway train

by ymorton



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a tsn kinkmeme prompt that consisted of that lady gaga lyric only</p>
<p>Written in Jan. 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	we french kissed on a subway train

**Author's Note:**

> fake fake fake.

They take the subway back to the hotel. Cabs are getting expensive, and the Eduardo Saverin Foundation isn't inexhaustible.   
  
Mark sleeps on his shoulder, uncharacteristically loose-limbed, a little drunk. The subway bumps over the tracks and Mark groans a little. Eduardo slips an arm around his shoulder.   
  
"You good?" he asks, muffled, and Mark nods against him.   
  
Eduardo stares out the window at the blackness.   
  
"Wardo?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know I haven't been... You know. Great. I'm trying."   
  
He's still got his eyes closed, but he's a little red, flushed, and Eduardo grins at nothing.  
  
"It's going alright," he says gently, and Mark opens his eyes, looks up at him with an unimpressed expression.   
  
"Don't lie, Wardo."   
  
"C'mon. That last guy was really interested."   
  
"Yeah, in your whole- face. Mouth. Whatever."   
  
Eduardo laughs. "Is that why you-"  
  
"No. No. He was just- stupid."   
  
"Just stupid, wow, Mark, that's a real solid reason."   
  
"Shut up," Mark says, and his eyes flick to Eduardo's lips for a split second. He coughs.   
  
"You are extremely witty tonight, Mark Zuckerberg," Eduardo says, amused, and Mark looks again.  
  
"Mark? You okay?"   
  
"Yeah," he says, a little dizzy, warm all over from Eduardo's arm, and tipsy in that way that has lately really made him want to suck Eduardo's lower lip into his mouth. He closes his eyes again, just so he won't lunge up like a spastic idiot and do it.   
  
With his eyes closed, he feels it, a breath against his mouth, and he jerks awake. Eduardo's staring out the window determinedly, face red.   
  
"Wardo?" he asks, "Did you just-"   
  
"Shut up," Eduardo hisses, and turns his head and presses his mouth against Mark's. Mark makes a muffled little noise that he would  _never_  admit was a gasp.   
  
Eduardo's warm, and smells like expensive cologne, and Mark shifts in his seat to get a better angle. Eduardo breathes shakily into his mouth, and Mark puts a hand on his thigh.   
  
"Fuck, fuck-" Eduardo breaks off, and glances nervously at the rest of the car. There's a teenage girl looking at them, uninterestedly, headphones in. A homeless-looking woman is sleeping.   
  
Mark just huffs out an exasperated breath and reaches up for Eduardo again.   
  
He knows Eduardo's a good kisser. Christy always gets really into it when they're watching a movie in the suite. She digs her little nails into Eduardo's chest and pants against him, and Mark peers at them from behind his laptop until Dustin coughs pointedly and Eduardo grins sheepishly and leads Christy back to his. Eduardo kisses like he talks, like he moves- smooth, earnest, determined. He puts too much into it, like everything, and leaves Mark gasping.  
  
Eduardo grins triumphantly against Mark's mouth, and whatever, because Mark can totally take him- he bites down on Eduardo's full lower lip, hard, and licks inside Eduardo's open mouth. Eduardo groans, deep in his throat, and curls a hand around the back of Mark's neck.   
  
Mark's lost in it, head spinning, and Eduardo curls towards him, clutches at him, and he knows how they must look, his hand groping at Eduardo's thigh, Eduardo opening Mark's mouth with his tongue, the  _sounds_  - he's blushing hot even as he tries to get closer. Eduardo's long fingers rub gently over his neck, and he shudders and gets half-hard.   
  
"Mark-" Eduardo says breathlessly, pulling away. Mark sneaks a glance at the headphones girl again. Her eyes are closed.   
  
"What?" he asks, licking his lips slowly, deliberately, and Eduardo stares at his mouth.   
  
"I can't-"   
  
"No one's watching," Mark says.   
  
"Mark, I'll - fuck, I'll come."   
  
Mark closes his eyes, because Eduardo just said he'll fucking  _come_  from Mark  _kissing_  him, and okay, shit, he's definitely hard now.  
  
"Yeah, okay, yeah," he says, balancing his goal (orgasm) with what he wants to avoid (public indecency).   
  
Eduardo groans despairingly, and kisses Mark again, and again, and again, wet, until he finally pulls away and wipes his mouth, sits up straight in his seat and closes his eyes, hard.   
  
They don't talk, then, but later, Eduardo turns silently toward him in the night, and Mark crawls into his bed.


End file.
